The present disclosure relates generally to computer processing systems and, more specifically, to representational state transfer (REST) request routing.
Distributed processing systems handle many tasks and requests, such as REST requests. These requests are routed among a plurality of virtual processing systems executing on physical processing systems within the distributed processing system.